Torn
by Locked Away
Summary: "'Courtney,' A familiar, eerie voice called out. I looked around, not a single person was in sight. 'Come here Courtney.' I followed the  mysterious voice without thinking." CXD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Trying a little something out here. I don't know all of the details yet. Just gonna see where it goes. **

It didn't work out according to plan. But then again, with him, nothing ever does. All we did was fight, fight, fight. Well that's not true. We have great moments too. But I suppose those didn't outweigh the negatives. But it's too late now anyway. The show was over. We live far from each other. And now I'm moving, so we'll be even farther away. If only I could remember where he'd told me he lived so I could know exactly how far away from him I'd be and so I could stay as far away from that place as possible.

Halifax. That was to be my new home. It wouldn't be anything like Winnipeg. Or at least that's what I'd heard. I looked down at the photo album that was in lap and began flipping through it. It had a million different things in it. Pictures (of course), post cards, letters, a variety of things. It was big and bulky. It even had a little place to put small objects. It started with baby pictures of me and then family photos and then school photos. Then I came to the section that I had always skipped. My _Total Drama Island/Action_ section.

It held… too many… memories… I guess you could say. It was not something I enjoyed looking back on or thinking about. But maybe for once I should.... There were pictures from challenges, inside the cabins from when us girls just wanted to stay up late and talk (mostly just Bridgette and me), and then I kind of… sort of… may have taken A TON of pictures of him. But that's not important!

I kept going through the pictures. So many of them were of him. Each one made me feel differently. Some angry, some happy, some sad, some frustrated. It just depended on the picture. I couldn't figure out what it was he did to me.

"Courtney? What are you doing?" my mom asked me. Quickly I shut the photo album. I heard something crack inside but ignored it. It was then that I realized the couple of tears that had fallen down my face.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I muttered. She didn't bother to look back or even to look at me through the rear view mirror. Instead she just said, "Okay," and returned to her magazine.

I rolled my eyes and reopened my photo album. I unzipped the little pouch that was on the inside cover where I kept little things that meant something to me. Inside were a few notes, a tiny memory card, and a skull. The skull… that's what cracked. I grabbed it and held it out. The crack went almost directly through the middle of the top. The thing was nearly split in half.

"No, no, no, no!" I whispered. I grabbed my glasses case out of my bag and wrapped the skull in my glasses cleaning cloth and gently placed it back in the pouch. I carefully closed the photo album and set it down next to me. I laid my head down on my pillow and drifted off to sleep. It was going to be a long drive.

It was another boring day at my stupid boring school. Ugh. Class had just gotten out and I was standing at my locker with my friend, Drew. He was rambling on about some stupid chick he'd hit on but then she shot him down and how pissed off he was and blah blah shit. Drew was cool, except when he complained about stupid shit like this. I rummaged through my messy locker trying to make it look like I was doing something but apparently someone can't take a hint. As I rummaged I found something I had shoved way into the back of my locker. It was a photo and a note. I smoothed them out but before I could really look at them Mr. Reinke came over.

"Get to class! Both of you!" he snapped.

"Fucker," I said under my breath.

"God damn delinquents," He muttered.

I rolled my eyes, slammed my locker shut, and walked away with Drew trailing behind me.

I trudged into history, eyes staring at me as I made my way to the back of the room where I took my seat. I didn't do a thing except get my iPod out, crank it up, throw my hood up, and cross my arms against my chest. Mr. Walters looked at me and did the same thing he did every day, signaled for me to quiet down my music so he could teach his precious little lesson. After a couple of years most of my teachers had stopped bothering to tell me what to do. Apparently I'm just "un-teachable" and "un-disciplinable". Whatever.

I took the crumpled up picture and note out of my pocket. It was her.... But it was a version of her I'd hardly ever seen. I knew what the note said. No way was I going to read it in here. So I shoved it back into my pocket and kept staring at the picture. She was completely out of her element. I remember that day. She'd gone for a walk or something and I followed her. You know, to make sure she didn't get hurt or something. I mean come on, it was dark out!

_(Flashback)_

_She stood up randomly in the middle of our… "dinner"… one night, after one of our challenges. She didn't look all too happy. She glanced at me and then realized the confused/concerned look on my face. She looked at me for a couple more seconds, then rolled her eyes as though she was trying to make it seem like something wasn't wrong. Then she walked out. No one else but Bridgette had noticed her sudden absence. She looked at me and motioned to the empty chair that sat across from me with her eyes. I shrugged my shoulders quickly, stood up, and walked out._

_Immediately I was overcome by the dark. The only light came from the moon that shone brightly. I wasn't sure where she'd gone, but I had an idea. And I had to know what was wrong with her, I just had to. I didn't bother to go back and find a flashlight, chances are she'd have one so I'd know that'd I'd found her when I saw the light. _

_I walked down a path that led directly back to the campsite, that way I knew where I was going. Didn't really want to get lost out in this god forsaken place. It was hard to tell where I was, everything looked exactly the same. I thought maybe I had been going in circles until I heard a loud, "Shit!"_

_I knew exactly who that was. I recognized the voice and all its perfection. _

_I shoved some bushes out of the way, revealing her sitting on a large rock, holding her hand. From the low light I could tell there was some sort of liquid on her hands._

_"Courtney?" I whispered, emerging from the bushes. She stared at me, eyes wide, red, and puffy like she'd been crying. _

_"D-Duncan," She stammered, "you f-followed me?" She wiped her eyes quickly and stood up, dropping her hand against her thigh. "Ow! Ow ow ow! Fuck!" She yelled. She held her hand once more._

_I moved next to her and gently grabbed her hand. "Hey, whoa, whoa, what'd you do to yourself?" There was a large gash in the middle of her hand."Jesus, Courtney." _

_"I tripped." She stated coldly, taking her hand back. She took a couple steps back so there was more distance between us. She stared at the ground and sniffled a little. I saw her wipe her eyes again._

_I sighed and sat down on the rock she was sitting on before. She looked up and then sat down on the ground. She pushed her hand to her to her stomach, as if to ease her pain._

_"You know, you should probably go get that checked out." I said. _

_She shook her head and said, "No, I'm-" she stopped and held her breath for a minute "-okay."_

_I laughed and stood up. I took my shirt off and ripped off the sleeves. "Come here." I said. She shook her again. "Courtney," I said sternly. She shook her head again. "Do you want help?" She shook her head. "Fine. Goodbye then." I turned, put my shirt back on, and started to leave._

_"Duncan wait!" she called. _

_I stopped and smirked. I turned towards her. _

_"Now do you want my help, Princess?" _

_She glared. "Yes, I do."_

_I laughed and walked over to her. I wrapped her hand in my sleeve. _

_"Alright, let's go." I started to leave until I realized she wasn't following me. I didn't understand. Wouldn't she want to get some sleep so she could be ready or whatever for tomorrow? She was that sort of person. Always prepared and whatnot. _

_"Are you coming?" I asked._

_"No," she hesitated, "you go ahead. I'll catch up." She gave me a weak smile. As if that could reassure me that she would be okay, yeah right. _

_I frowned and sat back down on the rock. I stared at her. Something was wrong, but how do you get Courtney to break down her shell and let you in? I contemplated this for a moment. I kept looking at her. She sighed and walked over and sat down on the ground next to me. She yawned._

_"Tired?" I asked her._

_"A little." She replied, her voice small and shy. She looked up at me. I looked down into her gorgeous dark onyx eyes. I was lost in an eternal bliss every time I looked into them. She was the most perfect thing in the whole world. _

_She yawned and looked away. Then she leaned her head on my leg. After maybe five seconds she jolted up. She looked up at me again, blushing. _

_"Sorry about that…" She muttered. I smiled and laughed slightly._

_"Don't be, it doesn't matter to me." She smiled and leaned her head back on my leg. Then she fell asleep. That was when I took the picture of her. She was asleep and small smile had spread across her face._

_I carried her back to the camp, got her hand fixed up in the infirmary, and took her back to her cabin._

_(End Flashback)_

Fuck. I think I miss her.

**A/N: Well? Good? Bad? Tell me. Ideas? Tell me. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I was informed that my symbol for a change in POV did not transfer over. From now on I'll just put a "(C)" or "(D)" (obviously without the quotes), to signify a change in POV. Great. Let's continue. **

**P.S.: In case of confusion, this is the next day, not the same day as the last chapter. **

**(C)**

Today, September 13th, would be my first official day of school here in Halifax. This means I have to make my mark. I have to show that I am prepared and ready for anything and everything they throw my way. I am Courtney Elizabeth Taylor! Nothing stands in my way of perfection!

My mom pulled up to the school and I got out of the car. I stood for a moment, watching the students. Some going in the building. Some standing around. Some doing homework.

I took a deep breath and headed straight for the front doors.

_You've got this Courtney._ I thought to myself._ You can do anything. Especially leave great impressions. That's what today is all about, being ready and leaving excellent impressions. You're ready for this. You're ready for this. You're ready… for… this…._

I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked ahead. I just stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Until a boy with long dirty blonde hair, a black beanie, and a skateboard noticed me. He looked at me quizzically. Probably trying to figure out why I was staring in his general direction. Then his friend noticed him looking at me instead of him but before he could turn his head I turned around and walked quickly the other way. No way would I be spotted.

I felt eyes following me as sped walked my way down the hall. I came up to a corner and I turned I glanced quickly towards them.

And of course. He'd spotted me.

I made it to my first period class with enough time to introduce myself to the teacher before the class entered. Mrs. Hall, my Geography teacher, was older. But she seemed to retain her youth, at least on the inside. On the outside you saw a wrinkly, grey, woman. But she was one of those cuter older ladies. You know, with her cute clothes that you can't wait to be able to wear.

"Courtney, why don't you sit in this seat here?" she lightly placed her delicate hand on a desk that sat in the front row.

I smiled at her. She seemed so kind. I walked over to the desk, placed my bag on the floor next to me, and sat down.

"What is it we'll being doing today, exactly?" I asked, politely.

"We're going to start a new activity. A project, to be exact. I have you grouped into groups of three. And I've seen you're record, Courtney, so I hope you don't mind that I put you with two of my-" She paused, "-worse students."

A challenge. I liked it.

"Not at all," I said, "I'd be happy to help with their grades."

She smiled and went over to her desk. A couple of students rolled in at a time until finally the bell rang and class began.

Mrs. Hall went to the front of the classroom and began explaining our project. It was a simple report over country. Any country of your group's choice, meets criteria, have a food from there, use a PowerPoint or poster board for display, etc, etc. It was a simple project that'd everyone had done millions of times before. Easy peasy.

After assigning us our groups we broke off in small sections of the room.

Rachel and Aaron, those were my partners. I didn't know who they were until they shoved their desks up to mine so we formed an awkward triangle. That's when I figured who Aaron was. He was the boy with the long dirty blonde hair under a black beanie. He was wearing a black hoodie that he didn't have on earlier and saggy jeans.

Rachel was in a classic gothic outfit. She reminded me of Gwen in a way. But Rachel's hair was long and black with red streaks. She wore a black outfit with small areas of red and purple embellished into it. Her makeup was extremely heavy on her face and took away from her natural beauty.

"Hello Rachel, Aaron. My name is-"

"Courtney," Rachel interrupted me, "Don't bother introducing yourself. I already know plenty about you. And believe me, I'm sure our friend Aaron here does too." She smirked slightly.

I was stunned. "Excuse me?" I asked just a little bit offended.

She just smirked at me. I ignored her and looked at Aaron. He turned to me. His green eyes were almost indistinguishable behind his hair but you could see them.

"Hey, you were that girl I saw in the hallway this morning. You were looking over at me and my friend-"

"No! That wasn't me! Must have been someone else! Never seen you before in my life!" I quickly interrupted.

"You sure," his voice was slow, and mellow, "I was almost positive that was you…" His voice drifted off and his eyes glazed over. He looked at me, confused, but said no more.

After some awkward silence, we got to work. We chose a country, assigned jobs, and researched. Rachel participated actively, but Aaron didn't do much. Can't say I was surprised by that. I just needed to find a way to get him to work. But that was a matter that was to be dealt with later.

Once class had ended, Rachel showed me to my next class. Much to my chagrin, I was late to class because _somebody _had to make a stop at her locker _and_ socialize. God, this is _school_ a place to _learn._

I walked and all eyes were on me. The teacher spun around in his chair and gave me a wild grin. I did my best not to step back as he got up and advanced towards me. His eyes were wide and full excitement.

"WELCOME TO THEATRE CLASS!" he bellowed. I squinted as he roared at me. "BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE, AM I CORRECT TO ASSUME THAT YOU ARE COURTNEY TAYLOR?"

"Yes that is correct. May I ask you a question?" I put on my sweetest smile.

"NO NEED TO BE SO FORMAL BUT PLEASE, ASK AWAY!"

"I was just curious, th-"

"Oh god, Black, would you cut the yelling crap. It's annoying, and stupid. I'm pretty sure the girl can hear. Well maybe not anymore." Somebody interrupted. What is with people interrupting me today?

"Excuse me, but it's not polite to-"

"To what? To interrupt? I'm pretty sure I just did, _again_. Whatcha' gonna do 'bout it?" My hands clenched into fists. Unbelievable. I closed my eyes slowly. I heard the boy who interrupted me_ twice_ snicker. Is it so hard to give someone some respect?

"Well," the teacher started, "since my bubble has officially been busted, Brett-office. Now." I chuckled slightly. The boy was getting what he deserved. "You too Ms. Taylor!"

"What?" I screeched. "I didn't do a single thing! You cannot punish me for his actions! You have no legitimate reason to send me to the office!"

He smiled darkly, "Now I do. That little outburst of yours."

I didn't move.

"Go on now."

I turned and walked out. You have got to be kidding me. Whoever that boy was is so going to get it. Nobody gets me in trouble and gets away with it. Now, what am I supposed to say to mother? Surely they'll call her. What am I supposed to say the dean? I am so dead. And for what? Nothing! Not a god damn thing!

I wandered into the office and stopped in the doorway. There was a plump lady behind a desk. The glasses she wore seemed too small for her face.

"Excuse me, but I honestly-" I started.

"Sit." She said without glancing up from her computer.

"But I don't-"

"Sit."

"You don't under-"

"Sit down young lady!"

I kept quiet and sat down in the chair. I placed my head in my hands. How could this happen on my first day? What kind of impression is this? An awful one! God Courtney how could you let this happen? You need to keep your temper under control! You know that all too well! I breathed in and out slowly.

The door opened and closed and somebody sat down in one of the chairs near me. I didn't bother to look up. I didn't care who it was.

The woman spoke to the person beside me. "Ah, _you're _back. Can't say I'm surprised. You may as well live here. So what'd you do _this _time?" This guy had been in here multiple times? What kind person does that? Well besides… him. But it just doesn't make sense to me. Maybe the thrill? The thrill of doing something wrong, something risky, and not knowing if you'll get caught or not. Not worth it, if you ask me.

"Defacing school property." The boy replied, sounding quite proud of himself.

"I wouldn't be proud of that, if I were you. That's criminal activity. They can press charges against you for that." I muttered, looking up. I couldn't see the boy because he was hidden by a large hoodie. "You act as though what you did is a good thing, but it's not. And obviously someone needs to teach you the difference between right and wrong."

He scoffed. "Because I care. It's not like this place matters. Or anyone here for that matter. Not me, not her," he pointed to the woman, "not you, and not anyone else." He stood up, walked to the door, threw his hood off head, and turned to me. "Oh and next time you-" he stopped and stared. He shook his head as if to shake the sight of me away from his head, "Never mind." He threw his hood up and walked out quickly, almost sprinting, mohawk and all.

I stared at the door where he stood. The image of his shocked face stayed on my mind.

"Fuck." I muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Eh, I'm not sure I like this story so far. But I'll keep going and see what happens.**

**Oh and, seems I made a typo. The guy in Courtney's group in Geography was supposed to be Drew. Sorry. **

**(D)**

Son of a bitch. I was right. I didn't want to be right. No. I'm supposed to be completely over it all. I'm sure she is. I'm nothing. It's not hard to get over me. But she… well she is amazing. How am I supposed to get over her?

The look on her face said more than thoughts in her head. In her head she was trying to forget about me. But the look on her face, what I saw in her deep, dark eyes was vulnerability. She didn't know what to do. She was scared. Nervous. Distraught. She looked at me with fear.

I walked my way down the dark, abandoned hallway. I stopped at my locker. 25, 31, 2, open. It wasn't organized at all. Crumpled papers were everywhere. I stared at the inside.

_Should I?_ I thought.

I shook my head and closed the locker.

She walked down the hall, head down, and completely oblivious. She was going so slow it was almost painful. She stopped. Her face was pained. Her fists clenched. She made a swift turn and faced me head on.

"YOU!" she yelled throwing hand in the air causing me to fly back and lockers to fly open. Her hair flew everywhere around her face and tears flooded out of her eyes. "What the hell has been happening to me? That pain!" she threw her hands up to her head and dropped to her knees. "It's your pain! Make it stop, please!" she pleaded.

I stood up and tried to come forward but she threw her hands up at me and I blew right back down.

"DON'T!" she yelled. "Don't come any closer! You'll just make it worse!" her hands clenched into fists through her hair. "MAKE IT STOP!" she screamed. Then everything went silent and still. Slowly she dropped her shaky hands. Tears still streamed down her face. "What's happening to me Duncan?" she whispered. "I had to come here because of whatever it is that's happening to me. What's wrong with me…?" her voice drifted off. I stood up and walked forward. I stopped in front of her. She was still on the floor, in tears.

"You made the pain stop, how?" she asked. I helped her up.

"I'll tell you some other time." I pulled her in close. We stood like that for a few moments. Just me and her, together, like it used to be. It was nice. I missed her. She pushed me away, shaking her head.

_No! Don't leave!_ My head shouted. _Come back! _

"I can't." she whispered. "No more." She looked up at me and slowly backed away. "Why are you doing this to me?" She said almost inaudibly. She continued to back away. Then she turned and ran out the front door of the building. The bell rang and kids flooded out of their classes as I just stood there and stared out the door.

"Duncan!" A loud voice yelled.

I didn't answer.

"DUNCAN!" it yelled louder.

"What?" I replied so quietly, I wondered if I had actually said it.

"What happened out here?"

"Nothing," I said walking away. I walked towards the front door and, without looking back, I left.

**(C)**

I was running, just running, running away from it all. I didn't understand what was happening to me. I didn't understand _why _this was happening to me. I slowed to a walk as I reached my house. I wasn't sure how I'd gotten there, but I did. My mother wasn't home and my key was with my stuff. That was at school still. Shit. I turned around and walked down the sidewalk of my new neighborhood. Everything seemed so familiar. I recognized all of my surroundings. It was a strange feeling.

"_Courtney,"_ A familiar, eerie voice called out. I looked around, not a single person was in sight. "_Come here Courtney."_ I followed the voice. It took me back to my house.

"I can't get in." I stated. _What are you doing? You're talking to a voice you can't see. A figment of your imagination! Just walk away Courtney, just walk away._

I started to walk away but then a creaking noise stopped me. Slowly, I turned my head to see my front opening. _Don't go! Don't go! Don't go!_ my head shouted. But I ignored it and sauntered to the door. Hesitantly, I went in. Everything was as it was when I left. Some furniture was set out and boxes were everywhere.

"_Follow me, Courtney."_ I continued to fallow the voice, still ignoring my head that was telling me to stop and walk away. The voice took me upstairs and down the hall. I stopped at the broom closet at the end of the hall. "_Open the door._" I did as it said and opened the door. It looked like a normal broom closet.

I started to close it but a gust of wind pushed me in. The door slammed shut.

"Hey!" I shouted, pounding on the door. "Let me out!"

Before I could yell again, the floor dropped out from under me and I fell. I screamed as I flew down. I was surrounded with darkness, and had no idea where I was headed.

_I told you! You should have just walked away!_

Finally I landed on a patch of green. I was panting. I had never seen this place before. I looked at my surroundings. It was so… surreal. I couldn't fathom it. The grass was the greenest grass I'd ever seen and the sky, well the sky was blue. But… that shade of blue…. I looked down at the grass again. It was exactly like…

_"Courtney,"_ the voice whispered, stopping my train of thought.

I stood up.

"Where am I..?" I asked. "Who are you?"

No answer.

"Answer me, damn it!" I yelled.

_"You'll find out soon enough, my dear. Just follow me for now."_

I didn't move until a gust of wind nudged me forward. I sighed and followed the mysterious voice up to castle. It was large and ominous. It intimidated me. The door opened before me. I glanced around me before I walked in. The door slammed behind me.

"Okay Mr. Creepy voice," I called, "enough of this childish game! Show yourself!"

_"Not just yet. Continue to follow me and all of your questions will be answered."_

I sighed and did as he… er… it said. I walked down a large corridor and entered a room. I was huge. There was a large regal carpet throughout it and the artwork resembled that of great artist's works. I walked up to the unmistakable _Starry Night_. I reached up and touched the elegant frame. It had to be an original. But how could someone get this?

"I see you like the artwork."

I spun around.

"You-" I stopped and looked at the guy before me. He was simply gorgeous. His dark brown hair that had a slight curl to it fell to just above his deep dark brown eyes. He was wearing jeans and a tee-shirt. It was strange. Such a majestic place and such a… normal boy.

"Me?" He asked, smiling.

"Y-you, who are you?" I questioned, regaining my confidence in myself.

He flashed a wide grin. A perfect, beautiful grin, wide grin. His head was cocked to the side a little. "You don't remember? Come on Darling, you _have_ to remember me."  
I looked at him harder, taking in everything. His gaze penetrated through me. He reached behind him for something. A small object. And then there was a bright flash.

"Smile Court Court!" he yelled.

I blinked quickly not really sure of what had just happened.

"Did… did you just take a picture of me?" I asked incredulously.

He simply smiled. "Do you still not know, _Court Court._"

That name. That annoying little pestering name.

"Son of bitch," I muttered. I took a step back as I stared at him coldly. "You… you fucking little dick! I cannot believe you! How is this... what the hell is going on here! Is this some kind of joke? It's not funny! Whoever's doing this to me, I will murder you with my bare hands!" I was staring at the ceiling, half-expecting something to happen. Something that would signify that I wasn't crazy. And that this was an illusion or something.

He walked towards me and stopped right in front of me. "I promise, this isn't a joke. It's me, Love. It's me-"

"Zachary…" I whispered sadly. I looked to the floor. "But you…" my voice trailed off.

"Died? Yeah, I thought so too." He chuckled softly. Then it came back to me. This place. I used to come here, to Halifax, over summer break to visit my grandma. Zachary's family would come into the same nursing home all the time to visit his grandfather. After my grandma died when I was eight we stopped coming. But six years later, when we were fourteen, we got back in contact and went up for that last summer…

_(Flashback)_

_ We were staying at their house for the summer. They lived in a large home; it was a beautiful one too. My parents stayed in the one guest room and I stayed in the other. Mine was upstairs, across from Zach's room. _

_ He waltzed into my room as he did every night and we just talked. It was nice. It was different. He made me smile like no other had. He made me laugh in a way that no other had. He made me happy. Just happy. _

_ We decided to go outside. It was a nice night. All the stars were out dancing in the sky and the full moon shone brightly in the sky. He climbed up the tall tree in his front yard and helped me up after. I swung my legs back and forth slowly as we sat on the branch. It was so quiet out. Nothing made a sound. I looked up at him. He was staring down at me. I blushed in the darkness. _

_ "You look so beautiful." He whispered. _

_ I blushed even more and looked down at my lap. I gripped the branch a little tighter. _

_ "Courtney," he whispered, his voice melting my heart._

_ "Yes?" I asked, not looking back up._

_ Without another word he tilted my head so I was forced to look up at him once more and kissed me softly. It was a light, fluffy kiss that made my heart skip a beat. When we separated we were both smiling. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he pulled me in close with one arm while using his other to keep us from falling._

_ Across the street were some kids playing basketball in their driveway. One of them motioned for us to come join them._

_ "Should we go?" I questioned._

_ He shrugged. "I don't see why not." _

_ He let go of me and jumped down. He stood below me and looked up._

_ "You coming down?" he asked after I sat there for a moment too long. _

_ "Umm, I don't know…" _

_ He chuckled. "Come on Love, I'll catch you. I promise." He smiled a wide gorgeous grin. I swear he had the most perfect smile ever._

_ "Okay…" I hesitated and then somehow convinced myself to jump. But he fulfilled his promise and I landed safely in his arms._

_ "Told you," he whispered, kissing my forehead. He gently set me on my feet and we walked over to the guys playing basketball. _

_ There were two guys and two girls over there. The five who were playing stopped as we came forward and the girl who was sitting down and watching walked over to us. _

_ "Hi, I'm Camille. This is Jamie, Carter, Garret, Zane, and Rachel." She said pointing down the line of them. _

_ "Hello, I'm Courtney." I replied, shaking her hand. _

_ "Zach," he said shaking her hand after I did. The others said their own greetings and then Camille spoke again. _

_ "You guys wanna play?" she questioned._

_ "No thanks. You?" I asked Zachary._

_ "Yeah, sure why not," he smiled. I laughed and went and sat down by the garage door like Camille and watched the six of them play. I wasn't entirely sure what was going on, basketball wasn't exactly my forte. So I talked to Camille some. It was mostly small talk. Why haven't I seen you around before? What's your family like? How do you know so and so? That kind of stuff._

_ At one point as we were talking the basketball flew out control and hit the chunk of garage just above my head. I screamed, but I wasn't hurt, just scared. _

_ "Oh crap! Court Court! You okay?" Zach asked me._

_ "Yeah, I'm fine." I heard laughing next to me. "What?" I asked Camille._

_ "Court Court? What is that?" she questioned laughing harder._

_ Zach chuckled. "It's what I called her when we were little. I don't know why, but after I heard her mom call her Court I would go around calling her Court Court all the time, and it just sort of stuck." He smiled sheepishly. I giggled a little. _

_ Zach looked around, trying to find something else to talk about. "Oh crap. Ball's in the middle of the street." No one had bothered to move towards it so he walked his way over to the ball and then in one swift motion of two headlights, one honk of a fast truck, and three hysterical drunken laughs, Zach was thrown up onto the windshield of the truck and down onto the street soaked in blood. The truck full of drunks had wrecked into a tree in someone else's yard. _

_ I sat there stunned as people came flooding out of their homes. _

_ "Somebody call 9-1-1!" One woman shouted._

_ "Oh dear lord what happened?" another shouted._

_ "My baby boy! Oh what happened to you?" A woman, who I could only assume was his mother, cried. _

_ "Courtney! Courtney, what happened?" my mother questioned, pulling me out of my trance of nothingness. _

_ "I… I don't know." I whispered._

_ I watched as a crowd gathered around him. I had to see him. To see if he was okay. I ran up there and pushed my way through the small crowd. I knelt down beside his bloody body. I heard as an ambulance pulled up along with the police. People moved out of the way as the police told them but I didn't move an inch. I just stared at his cold body. I knew he was already gone. I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to ignore the knife that stuck through my heart. I wanted to pretend like he was going to be okay. But I knew he was gone. I continued to stare at his cold, dead body as I was pulled away by a police officer. I wanted to fight him, but I had no energy, no will. I watched as they pointlessly told everyone that he was dead on arrival. _

_ I didn't understand how he'd died so quickly. He should still have time. I looked over to the tree where we had been sitting not even an hour before. Where he kissed me for the first time. A flash of green went by the tree but I ignored it. I didn't care what it was. But the flash of green stopped at the edge of the tree before continuing. It was a person. I watched, dazed and confused. Those crisp blue eyes met mine and then everything went black…"_

_ (End Flashback)_

I stared at Zachary. He looked as though he'd never died. Like he had aged like the rest of us. I thought about the night he died.

"Zach… Rachel and Drew… why don't they remember me…?" I asked quietly. I just wanted to think about the small things for now.

He laughed. "You're talking to a boy you thought to be dead and you ask why two people don't remember you? Oh jeez Court Court, you are so strange."

I didn't laugh. Actually, I was emotionless.

I moved onto my next question. "Why didn't I remember any of this until I saw you?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I can't tell you."

"How are you here right now?" I yelled, close to tears.

He came closer and hugged me. "Shh, Love, I promise you'll understand everything soon." He whispered.

I pushed him away. "I can't. This is all too much. First I burn down my old house, then I get here and find out I have school with Duncan, then I nearly blow the entire building down, and now this? What's happening to me?" I shouted, talking about everything that was on my mind.

He cocked his head. "You burned your house down?" His eyes got wider. "You saw Duncan?" He took a step back. "Shit Courtney, you have no idea what all of this means." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I want to get out of here. I want to go home!" I yelled louder.

I ran to the door but before I could open it, in what seemed like a flash of air, Zach was next to me holding me back. "Don't leave. Please." He begged.

"It's too much. Let me go."

He didn't move. And my anger was getting the best of me.

"Let. Me. Go!" I shouted, a fire raging inside of me.

"Ow fuck! Why did you do that?" He asked holding his now burned hand

I was scared. _Not again. Not again. Not again. _ "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Oh god, I have to get out of here!"

I ran out of the door and found myself falling down onto my hallway floor. I looked around anxiously for my mother or maybe even father. But he was never home. So that didn't matter as much. No one seemed to be around so I bolted down the stairs and out the front door, going to the only place I felt safe here. That tree.

**(D)**

_I can't believe you just let her run out like that!_ My head shouted. There was only one place I could think of to go for help. She had to have gone there by now. He works quickly. He should have sucked her in by now. _Maybe she's there right now._ I thought hopefully.

I sauntered over to my locker and stood there pretending to look for something until the bell had rung and everyone had gotten to their classes. I pulled down the middle hook and watched as the lockers separated to make enough room for me and the portal that was appearing before me. I stepped into the patch of green static was thrown into another world. The skies were onyx black and the river that flowed beside me illuminated a milky mocha color as though there was a sunset in the deep dark sky above me.

The castle stood before me as it always had. Throughout my whole life, I had never seen what was on the other side. But I guess it wasn't important. I entered the castle and walked to the chamber that was on the right. I opened the door. He was standing with his back to me.

"You didn't tell me you met back up with her." He muttered.

"Excuse me?" I replied. What the fuck was he talking about?

He turned to me, anger in his eyes. He held his hand close to him. It looked burned.

"Dude, what happened?" I asked.

He glared at me. "You're helping it all come out. But too fast. You need to stay away from her. I need her power. But not all at once so she doesn't know what to do! So you can't see her anymore. Avoid her at all cost."

"I didn't do a god damn thing Zach. She showed up here. You didn't tell me that was going to happen. I thought I was going to send people to her. What was I supposed to when I saw her? Forget it all? Did you do that? I know she was here. I can still sense her presence. She did that to you, I'm guessing?"

He stayed silent.

I grew angrier.

"What do you want me to do about her?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

"Exactly what I just said. Stay away. You've done enough. I'll do the rest. I have to get her to trust me and then I can help her with her powers."

"So you're just going to use her? And then what? Just gonna throw her out?"

"You knew that was the plan. She'll be dead by the end anyway. Why does it matter?"

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Don't worry Duncan," he smiled darkly, "I'll take good care of her for you before she dies. I promise."

The rage built up inside of me. I knew what he was going to do all along. But after seeing her, I just couldn't anymore. I couldn't harm her anymore than I already had.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered.

"Funny," he chuckled, "that's the same thing she said. Looks like I'll be killing the only good thing you've ever had. Hope you enjoyed your time with her because as soon as I find her, she will be mine and no one else's." He laughed to himself.

"I know where she is." I said quietly. This attracted his attention.

"Oh? And how do you know?" he questioned, a smile playing on his lips. "Oh, did you read her mind?" he asked still smiling. "Congratulations, good thing I can do that too. You know what's also good? She trusts me more than she trusts you. I'll get her first."

A challenge.

I bowed my head slightly and smiled. "We'll see." I muttered, vanishing through a flash of fire.

I ended up exactly where I saw her for the first time. By Zach's old house behind the stupid tree. Where our eyes met for the first time before that stupid show where she didn't recognize me at all thanks to Zach.

I saw her sitting there crying. One of her hands still red from, what I assumed, burning Zach's hand.

"Courtney." I whispered.

She looked up, almost to me but then the other way before she fully looked at me. This meant he was there. In her head, talking to her. She stood up. A portal had emerged in front of her.

_He already talked her back in?_ I thought incredulously.

Just before she stepped I held my hand out, controlling her body. I turned her around. She looked at me with fear.

"Duncan, stop! I have to see him!" She knew I knew who 'him'was. She looked so scared.

I pulled her towards me. Her body was more of floating towards me, as opposed to walking.

"Please stop!" She begged.

"I'm sorry Princess, but I can't! He can't have you!"

I continued to pull her until I had her safe in my arms. She didn't fight. She didn't yell. She just stayed there and hugged me.

I heard a dark laughter in my head. _'Go ahead, try to save her. You'll just die with her.'_

_ Fuck._ I thought to myself.


End file.
